Past To The Present
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: Three miraculous holders from the past get teleported to 2018, where Marinette and Adrien are that times Laybug and Chat Noir. It causes lots of problems later on. After all the past isn't set in stone. Rating might change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1:To The Future

**Chapter 1: To the future**

 **MidnightKitty13: Hi! I hope this interest you.** **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or anything that comes with it.**

 **Year 1988**

The day was a cloudy. A nice drizzle slowly wet who ever was outside long enough. Three people were standing in front three adults. All of them, save an adult, were breathing heavily, like they ran a marathon or had a battle. The non tired person walked forward.

"Give me your miraculous, or prepare to lose everything you know!" The woman said.

"Never! The miraculous are only to be used for good, not for evil!" A tired young women replied. She was dressed in back and had a mask.

"Very well." The women said. She did a strange motion with her hand and all three tired heros, or in some cases heroines, disappeared in a flash of blue.

"Where did you send them?" A man dressed in purple was seething and it was very clear with his tone of voice.

"To the future. Don't worry they are exhausted. We'll rest and I'll transport them back." The women spoke with confidence.

"That a good plan. They'll be weak and unable to fight back." The second man, which was dressed in green, said.

"Besides even if they aren't tired, their kwamis will be. I used their energy to transport them to the future." The women smirk.

 **Me: What do you think so far? Interesting? Something you want me to continue as soon as possible? Don't worry there will be a poll on which stories I'll stick to the end before updating the others. I'll continue the top two stories, not including 'Funny and Weird Reveals'. Bye!**

 **Plagg: I hope you don't make my kittens suffer.**

 **Me: *nervous laugh* That wasn't my plan…**


	2. Chapter 2:The Future Is Weird

**Chapter 2: The Future Is Weird**

 **Me: Hello! Now time to see characters freak out. Mwahahaha!**

 **Plagg:... I have a feeling that I won't get my precious camembert.**

 **Me:*gagges*** **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Year 2015**

A wave of dizziness hit the young women, who was dressed in black, with a black mask.

"Claws in." She said in a very sick voice while holding her stomach.

"Cheese, I need cheese or I'm going to dieeeeee!" A little black cat god with green eyes said.

"Oh! My poor Kwami!" The women cooed, "Don't worry I'll get you your cheese!"

The cat kwami perked up after hearing that, "You are my favorite kitten!"

The women looked around and saw that a young teen with brown hair that turns orange at the bottom, was holding a 'black rectangle box' aka her phone. She had brown eyes light brown skin. She wore a flannel shirt, blue jeans and glasses. Her mouth was open in a o. She had a look of pure surprise.

"Excuse me, but do you have any cheese? Preferably Camembert? And why are you dressed like that?" The women with the kwami asked.

The teen, Alya, stopped filming and called her friend, Marinette on her phone.

"Hello? Alya? What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette… get your butt out of the fabric store and come here now." Alya's voice was quiet, for once. Then she hung up. And started filming again.

"That's a box. Are you insane?" The kwami said, "And I want my cheeeeeeese!"

"Plagg! That's rude!" The women said.

"It's true! And I'm going to die of hunger if I don't get my cheese noooowwwww, Maria!" The kwami, Plagg whined.

Marinette, Alya's friend finally came. She had bluebell eyes, pale skin, and black hair that seemed blue. She wore light pink flats, pink pants, white shirt with flowers on it, and a brown jacket. She also carried a small light pink purse.

"Alya! What's wrong? You called but didn't say anything, except to come- what's in her hands?" Marinette asked, while thinking, _Is that a… kwami? Is that CHAT'S KWAMI?! But Chat is a… she a… What is going on?!_

"I'm dying!" Plagg wailed.

"See, girl?! It talks!" Alya said excitedly, finally over coming her shock.

"Plagg, they seemed surprised to see you and me. Why?" Maria asked, her light blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"We're in the future, kitten. Like twenty seven years into the future." Plagg was nonchalant, and uncaring that they time traveled, again.

"Are you a past Ladybug?!" Alya asked.

"I… think that she's a Cat miraculous holder." Marinette said quietly.

"That is correct! They call me Chatte Noir. This is Plagg, my kwami. He is the one her makes me transform." Maria said.

Plagg started to snicker, just now noticing his chosen's outfit.

"What, Plagg? Oh! I forget to feed you!" Maria freaked out.

"Follow me. We'll get your 'kwami' cheese." Alya started walking to Marinette's home.

"Thank you!" Maria thanked Alya, and followed her.

Marinette walked in front with Alya.

"Really, Alya? Why my house?" She asked in a whisper.

"Come on girl! I get to learn about a previous miraculous holder, and more about the miraculouses. Besides your parents make the best pastries in all of Paris." Alya whispered back.

"There's no point in whispering. I can still hear you. A perk of being Plagg's chosen." Maria told them with a laugh, cause everyone in her time knew it was pointless to whisper near her.

 **Me: We meet Plagg's chosen, Maria. Who everyone knows that she's Chatte Noir in her time. First thing in 2015 and she meets Alya, a huge superhero fan, and Marinette, the ladybug miraculous holder. Hmmm… where are Maria's companions? Guess we'll find out later. As well as any other questions you might have after this chapter. Vote in my poll! Bye!**

 **Plagg: You still didn't give me my cheese! And, kid, you talk to much.**

 **Me: I do NOT!**

 **Plagg:*gives a look of disbelief* Whatever you say kid, whatever you say.**


	3. Chapter 3: Adrien meets Tikki

**Chapter 3: Adrien meet Tikki**

 **Me: Poor Plagg and Maria. They don't know know what's going to happen or what has happened. This past to the future stuff is confusing.**

 **Plagg: What's going to happen?**

 **Me: No...Nothing. Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. If I did…**

Once Tikki saw Maria, she knew that she was screwed. She had to get to present Plagg, or he might do something he should. Like mess with the past. By telling Maria what would happen or what has happened. Past to the future stuff is confusing.

Once she was sure Maria would hear, or anyone would see she whispered to her chosen, "I have to deal with something. Be right back."

Tikki flew off, sticking to dark places.

Finally she saw her goal, the Agreste mansion. Flying into a room by an open window she saw Adrien and Plagg sitting at a computer, checking the Ladyblog.

She couldn't help it, she shrieked "Nooooooo! Don't do that!"

The two jumped.

"Wha…?" Adrien gapes at Tikki.

"Tiks? Wha… Why… But I didn't do anything wrong!" Plagg said.

"Hello, Adrien. I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami." Tikki introduced herself, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow Plagg for a while."

"No…?" Adrien looked super confused.

"Okay! Plagg, come with me, now!" Tikki said the first part cheerfully and hissed the last part.

She dragged Plagg outside, and sticking to the shadows, made her way to Master Fu's house. She flew in, after making sure Master Fu was alone, and announced, "We have a huge problem."

Everyone knew Tikki was serious. She never exaggerates, always follows rules, and well, is the most trustworthy Kwami there is.

"What is it Tikki?" Fu asked.

"Why did you drag me here?" Plagg complained, "I didn't cause any plagues this time or cause any deaths!"

"Maria's here." Was all Tikki said.

"What?! Where?!" Plagg asked.

"This… is a big problem." The old Chinese man agreed.

"How is this a problem? We can save her!" Plagg said.

"Plagg… everything happens for a reason. We cannot mess with the past. I'll affect the future in many ways. We save Maria and, with the ripple effect, there could be people that were never born, that could change our future." Mater Fu said.

"Or saving Maria will change nothing, and we have someone new to change the world." Plagg countered.

"That may be true… but it's best not to mess with the past." Fu said.

Plagg huffed, and opened his mouth to speak.

"We'll wait and think about this some more." Master Fu decided.

 **Me: Hmmmm… Why do they say that Maria needs to be save? I actually know why.**

 **Plagg: You must save her!**

 **Maria: Save who?**

 **Plagg: Don't worry kid, the author knows what's good for her.**

 **Me: Bye! *mutters* It's MY story, I chose what's going to happen.**


End file.
